User talk:Legobrickelijah
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:PinguBonScott page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PinguBonScott (Talk) 12:30, October 21, 2012 `ELLO ALL! I HAVE ARRIVED!!!!!!!!!! -LBE Hey there Brick, Glad to have you here. You may edit, or simply talk here :D 17:53, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks! -LBE Sure, No prob. It was me above How are people reacting to my retirement? PinguBonScott (talk) 21:02, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I made a topic for it, and announced it to the shadow ninjas. And everyone is EXTREMLY upset. They all REALLY miss you. You should read the topic. :( -LBE Yes. I will miss them all too... I made my very last post in there. when it comes up, read it. It may cheer you a bit PinguBonScott (talk) 02:11, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I will. :( Atleast I can talk on here! :) -LBE Well, The post is through. And yes, We may talk here ;) PinguBonScott (talk) 03:16, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Just saw the post. I`m sad your leaving, But I`m happy yout leaving in peace :). -LBE Oh I wish I was I am leaving in a racket to go to a bigger one O.o But anyway. At least, I will NEVER retire from frozen. I believe that on a year's work, I can get this place very big. PinguBonScott (talk) 10:39, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Well I`m ready to help! -LBE K, I'll notify you when I require your services. atm, I have a lot to edit, so I wont ask you to do anything Just Yet. When I finish both The Blue Penguin and the other blank-ish pages for penguins, I'll give ya a shout so you start me up on a couple random penguins ;) PinguBonScott (talk) 23:42, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok! I`ll be here! :) -LBE LBE, Tell IBS he doesnt get the mine of Awesomeness. However, *A chunk of awesomeness falls on his head* Also, tell Koji (Shadow Ninjas) that my retirement was due to business, not lack of enjoyment of the RP :) PinguBonScott (talk) 17:33, October 27, 2012 (UTC) LBE, tell IBS that he doesnt get the mine. 21:08, October 28, 2012 (UTC)21:08, October 28, 2012 (UTC)~~ OK! :P -LBE Wanna know the story bout the mine? PinguBonScott (talk) 23:10, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I`d love too! -LBE Ok, here comes the story :D IT is a quote of mine, let me find it... PinguBonScott (talk) 23:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) "Awesomeness is not born. Nor made. Actually, it´s a bizarre mineral mined in Moria, and I own the mine" PinguBonScott (talk) 22:23, October 31, 2012 (UTC) LOL, Thats funny! More importantly, It's true PinguBonScott (talk) 19:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Lbe, I might be doing a song that you shall post to Mbs soon. Not sure if Homework shall let me though :P PinguBonScott (talk) 05:38, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Idk when the song is coming up. Luckily this week, dunno. I'm gonna parody a song I myself write PinguBonScott (talk) 22:02, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Lbe, how are you doin on da new Mbs? Are they funny, dumb, useful? Explain PinguBonScott (talk) 11:13, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll give it a shot. Here's what I'll do: This week will be my test week, I may sleep less for it, but I could do worse. If by the end of the week I like what I see enough, I may as well have Nice sprees on X-mas and Holidays of the sort. PinguBonScott (talk) 17:39, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Im not sure I get how the ranks work And it seems I have no likes yet xD PinguBonScott (talk) 16:14, November 14, 2012 (UTC) They should figure em out :P and when you sign, do it like this: -LBE PinguBonScott (talk) 21:14, November 14, 2012 (UTC) No, I meant: -LBE instead of just -LBE. If you click on the first one, it will link you to User:Legobrickelijah Give it a try. The King of All Penguins -LBE <~ like that, but adding another set of Brackets. results in: -LBE Pingu I'll tell em tonight, I just logged off a minute ago PinguBonScott (talk) 23:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Btw, I see you decided to be banned from various wikis. Not gonna happen here. No buts. You stay PinguBonScott (talk) 00:02, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Grr, sick. Barely typing :( But anyway PinguBonScott (talk) 20:54, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Slightly better. Hopefully by tomorrow I will be A-Ok. :) PinguBonScott (talk) 20:05, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. Feeling almost well again :) Hope I am finally cured by today. PinguBonScott (talk) 15:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I'd be glad too, but I am being forced to wear way more clothes than needed. I be roasting. :/ And I have Homework :/ PinguBonScott (talk) 17:31, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Finished for now on Blue Penguin. Regretably, I think I wont post again in MBs :) Say hi to everyone, Tell AravisofNarnia that I will continue on Friends story, And tell wb I will write the song and Post it Via-Yourself :) PinguBonScott (talk) 21:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Also, um... There is No such thing as Mexican Thanksgiving :P There are exams :/ :P The Penguin King Btw, Keep destroying Imagination Ninjas for me :P PinguBonScott (talk) 22:33, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! Might be able to work in a something or other today or tomorrow ;) PinguBonScott (talk) 11:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lbe, are you still there? If so, report in... Vanellope/The Penguin King Indeed, nothing much has happened since you left. I haven't been able to even check here :(